Talk:The 163rd Hunger Games/@comment-26976397-20141222131130
Unless you don't want it, i think i'll replace May with a tribute from the dozens i have doing nothing on a document: ---- Name: '''Cleopatra "Cleo" Argos '''Gender: Female District: Three Age: '''18 '''Weapon(s): Cleopatra, even not coming from a career district, has trained with weaponry prior to entering the games. She is strong physically, so she can wield and use any sort of weapon, but Cleopatra focuses on long-ranged ones. Cleopatra is an experienced fighter, and she doesn't feel remorse after kicking away the body of her victim away. She is determined and ready for the Hunger Games, and will stop at nothing to win them. She is amazing at wielding swords and razor claws, and her accuracy with these two weapons is so good that she next to never misses a target. Personality: '''Cleopatra is a career tribute by heart and soul. She is spoiled and ignorant, and tries to keep everyone else around under her regieme. She doesn't accept failure, and is very sneaky and smart, but she is easily manipulated. She is a known morphline addict, saying that "drugs make life more exciting for anyone!". Cleo doesn't have a specific goal in her life, but she lives mainly for adrenaline, attention and fun. She is fiercely competitive and always fights with urge to be the best at everything. She does not care for anyone but herself, and sees everyone else as mere toys to her entertainment. She is a sadist, and likes playing with other people's feelings, making them turn against each other and hurt themselves as she merely watches, snickering, and once she is bored she will walk away. Cleopatra values wealth and money more than any living person on Earth. She gets jealous easily and hates people who score better than her into tasks she is used to take. She is willing to take risks to prove that she is better than everyone around her. Overall, Cleo is a bratty spoiled girl. '''Alliance: Alone Strategy: *''Bloodbath:'' Cleopatra will participate. She will dart into the mess and try to be the first one at the Cornucopia. She will try not to dra atention to herself and will armor herself with either knives or razor claws, two weapons she has skills with and that are usually found on the outskirts of the Cornucopia. Once having body armour in her body, she will try to get a kill (preferrably a weak tribute, if possible a female). She will not give chase to anyone, and will fight back anyone who confronts her. *''Games:'' TBA Backstory: I watch as an idiotic girl from my neighbourhood runs across the gym with astounding agility and amazing athleticism. She's a real talent...and a sure a real enemy. As she finishes with a flamboyant flip of her hair I let out a laugh and her eyes immediately travel to meet mine. "Do you find something amusing?" She asks me darkly. I smile but remain silent, watching the fury that slowly reveals itself in her eyes. She's not used to people ignoring her. She gets angry when someone laughs at at her...we have a lot in common. And that means she is a threat. A threat who must be eliminated. "I was amused that you thought what you did was impressive...because it was pretty mediocre!" As I anticipated she steps towards me, her face controting in anger. She is so easily manipulated! I smile again and she throws an open palmed slap at me. I move fast enough to grab her wrist and yank backwards. She lets out a gasp of pain and as I stop to smile about my victory she sweeps my feet and as I hit the ground she mounts me and holds my hands down. "You thought I was weak?" She hisses in my face and I smile coldly. She may think she's in control but my plan is going as expected. "Well you just learned that no one can out plan me!" I smile innocently. "Oh, is that so? In that case....HELP!" I let out a scream that immediately brings the attention of everyone else in the gym. "Help! She is trying to rape me! Help!" I smile wickedly at the girl as two peacekeepers appear at her side and pull her off. She tries to fight back but it's impossible and she's dragged back into the elevator. And then the gunshot is heard. Ha! Now I just ended her life, thereby showing her up. "No one out plans me?" Looks like that's a farce, because I just did! ---- Yeah, this tirbute is really crappy tbh, but i wanted to use her into something, though feel free to decline her. Btw she is slightly based on Erlend's tribute Cleo Royalty (you can see the personality resemblance and all)